Frisk Plays Yandere Simulator and Trolls Sans
by Mark123100
Summary: Now that their adventure in the Underground is over, Frisk goes back to playing a rather violent video game. Sans notices this and attempts to scold the child, only to get an interesting rebuttal...


**A/N: After seeing Yandere Simulator's **_**Bad Time Mode**_**, I had an idea for this short story. It started when a thought popped into my head. There are **_**hundreds**_** of Frisks out there in the multiverse. What would happen if **_**one**_** of them enjoyed playing violent video games?**

* * *

**Frisk Plays Yandere Simulator and Trolls Sans**

On a bright, sunny afternoon, Frisk was slightly bored.

They had managed to break the Underground's Barrier just over one month ago, and they were back to being an ordinary fourteen-year old genderless child with an ordinary human mother.

One might wonder _why_ such a special child would want to go back to being an ordinary person.

Frisk would _happily_ point out that their journey was very _long_, very _frustrating_ and very _dangerous_, _regardless_ _of hypothetical time travel powers._

And so, they decided to spend this particularly Saturday afternoon on playing a certain indie game created by a person named _YandereDev_…

* * *

_Upon activating the Easter Egg, Ayano Aishi's appearance changed._

_Her skin turned white, her dull eyes were replaced with black eyesockets, her hair vanished._

_Her outfit changed as well._

_Gone was the traditional school uniform worn by the typical anime yandere._

_Instead, she now wore a blue hoodie and black pants, the outfit worn by a very famous skeleton monster._

_With one wave of her hand, she summoned a huge skull cannon._

_The cannon blasted a path through a crowd of innocent students, causing the unfortunate victims to scream in horror as their bodies were sent flying, a side effect of the indie game's ragdoll physics._

_Yandere Chan began to chuckle, lost in the allure of her overwhelming powers._

_Under the guide of the Ppayer named Frisk, she proceeded to continue her brutal rampage-_

"_**Hey. Kid. What the hell do you think you're doing!?"**_

* * *

Stopping their virtual murder spree, Frisk turned to look at Sans the Skeleton, the Judge of the Underground.

Even though it had been a whole month since they last saw each other, Frisk noticed that Sans looked the same as he did when he made his big speech in the Judgement Hall about concepts such as _Execution Points_ and _Levels of Violence_.

Sans had his signature big grin, but it appeared to be a bit more strained than usual, as if he were staring at something _repulsive_.

Frisk quickly guessed that it had something to do with the game they were playing before they were rudely interrupted.

"I'm playing a video game, Sans." Frisk calmly replied.

Sans said nothing, preferring to give the child a look of frustration and annoyance.

Frisk looked between the skeleton and the girl on the computer screen, as the latter was was eagerly waiting for further instructions while standing atop a pile of virtual corpses.

"I heard that YandereDev put an Easter Egg about _our game_ into _his game_, so I thought I'd check it out. Do you want to have a go? It's pretty fun-" Frisk stopped, as Sans made his eye sockets go dark for dramatic effect.

"**Kid… I'm honestly **_**disappointed**_** with you. Didn't you learn **_**anything**_** about your adventure in the Underground? You know, about **_**not**_** going out of your way to hurt others?**" Sans hissed.

"Okay, _before you go on a rant_, I'd like to share _my_ opinions on violence and what happened in the Underground, seeing that I've got the chance to speak up for myself." Frisk interrupted, causing Sans to pause.

* * *

As he stared as the human child, Sans couldn't help but feel concerned about the child's morality.

Back in the Underground, the human wasn't much of a pacifist at first.

They were stuck in a hostile environment where many monsters tried to kill them and take their soul.

Understandably, the child wasn't very _thrilled_ about this.

They didn't go out of their way to hurt villagers and shopkeepers, much to Sans's relief.

But whenever a monster tried to engage them in a conflict, the human would quickly retaliate with lethal force, using objects such a stick, a toy knife, a glove, and many other implements as well.

In the end, dozens of monsters were dead, including the old lady in the Ruins, the King, the Captain of the Royal Guard, and _even Sans's own brother_.

_That last part really pissed the short skeleton off_.

Sans gave the human a _scathing speech_ about the child's horrid actions, but Frisk merely scoffed.

"You jerks were just trying to take my soul and conquer humanity! You guys attacked me first, and I had _every right_ to defend myself! I'm not stupid!"

But inevitably, the child was forced to rethink their strategy.

After killing Flowey the Flower with a gardening knife, Frisk found themself trapped by the Barrier, having missed the opportunity for a better ending that would allow them to return to the Surface and go home.

Without Flowey to tell them how to get the golden ending, Frisk wasted dozens of runs on meaningless violence, venting their frustrations on random bystanders.

They weren't bored or curious enough to kill every single monster they could find, but Sans's growing feelings of déjà vu eventually caused him to _step in_ and call out the child for being so selfish.

"**Kid, if you want to get out of this **_**damn mountain**_**, you'd **_**better**_** start learning how to show **_**compassion**_** for a change, you little FREAK.**"

And so, Frisk reluctantly began using the ACT and MERCY options instead of the FIGHT button.

Frisk spared Toriel over and over instead of killing her for trying to trap them in the Ruins.

They humored Papyrus's offer of friendship instead of cutting him down like a twig.

They ran away from Undyne instead of stabbing the stupid, arrogant bitch.

They played along with Mettaton's show instead of breaking the ghost monster's robot body.

They spared Asgore instead of killing him, even though it technically didn't matter in the long run.

They fought Flowey twice, first as an eldritch abomination, then as a tall Boss Monster.

Brushing aside Asriel's weak excuses for his bad behavior, Frisk told the crying child to hurry up and break the Barrier, as they were so full of rage and indignation that they wanted to go home and forget about the Underground forever.

The child was frustrated about being forced to turn the other cheek.

They told Toriel that they had places to go because they already had a mother, fully knowing that this would make the poor woman very sad.

They told Sans that they were very disappointed with the hypocrisy of monsterkind, and that they never wanted to see a monster ever again.

Slightly worried about the child's anger, Sans agreed to stay away and mind his own business… until now.

* * *

"Sans, the Barrier is GONE. You guys are free to wander around and do whatever the _heck_ you want with your freedom. There is NOTHING more you can demand from me, so why are you _judging_ me this time!?" Frisk remarked, narrowing their eyes.

"**Because you're hurting innocent people again.**" Sans continued to lecture.

"First of all, you guys were _not innocent at all_. Second, the characters of Yandere Simulator are all _fictional_. They all _respawn_ whenever I boot up a new game. What's the big deal!?" Frisk asked, daring Sans to come up with a rebuttal.

"**It's the **_**principal**_** of the thing! You can use that kind of logic to **_**justify**_** a lot of **_**bad things**_** in the real world!**"

"… You know, I think you're full of _shit_, Sans."

"**Huh?**"

"Out of all the video games that I could have been created for, I just had to have been created for a _deconstruction game about RPGs_. I bet that the other video game protagonists in the multiverse don't have to put up with _this crap_."

"**Yeah? Well, those protagonists aren't **_**terrible people**_** like you, kid**."

* * *

_Out in the multiverse, video game protagonists are going about their lives as usual._

_An Italian plumber crushes a Goomba under his brown boots, rushing ahead to save the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from King Bowser._

_A pointy-eared hero slashes away some Bokoblins, his green cap whipping about in the wind as he sets out to restore Hyrule once more._

_A talented bounty hunter freezes three Metroids before blowing them up with her Super Missiles, continuing her quest to destroy Mother Brain._

_A round, pink blob inhales a huge blast of energy before launching it back at Queen Sectonia, putting the fallen monarch out of her misery and saving the lands of Floralia and Dreamland._

_A young angelic warrior shoots dozens of arrows at a parasite known as the Chaos Kin, desperately trying to save the Goddess Palutena. _

_A hot-blooded, blue-haired man with a huge axe ruthlessly cuts down a nameless soldier, jumping into the fray to save his red-haired friend, a young lord named Eliwood._

_A young hero calls upon a special blade known as the Monado, using it to destroy an evil dictator who wished to become a god._

_A blue hedgehog blitzes his way through hundreds of robots, thwarting the evil plans of Dr. Eggman._

_A nameless yellow creature eats a power pellet, causing four ghosts to flee in terror._

_A Spartan-II super soldier pops a Sangheili's energy shields before killing him with a headshot from a pistol, chasing after the Prophet of Truth and the Index._

_A nameless soldier chuckles upon finding the BFG 3000, using its power to destroy a hundred demons from Hell._

_A white-haired man with a red coat clashes against evil demons and his twin brother, saving the world and having the time of his life._

_A ruthless assassin droid blasts away at a Dark Jedi, enjoying the violent deaths of puny meatbags._

_A charismatic commander argues with the Catalyst, searching for a way to save the galaxy from the Reapers._

_An ordinary physicist fights his way through Black Mesa before being rescued by the mysterious G-Man._

_A tenacious woman uses her portal gun to confuse dangerous turret sentries, staying one step ahead of GLaDOS's machinations._

_A man looms over a little girl, then chooses to spare her instead of harvesting her for her ADAM._

_A grizzled soldier uses the chainsaw attachment of his weapon to rip his enemy into pieces, fighting to stop the Locust and the Lambent from destroying the planet Sera._

_A remorseful Greek demigod slowly uncovers the Blades of Chaos, preparing to use the cursed weapons to save his son, Atreus._

_A young man with spiky blond hair and a huge broadsword clashes against a silver-haired man with inhuman eyes and a long blade, desperately trying to stop Jenova from destroying the Planet._

_A crazy, delusional soldier marches deep into Dubai, desperately looking for an excuse to be a hero by stopping an imaginary villian named Konrad-_

* * *

"_Kid, where are you going with this_?" Sans interrupted, annoyed by the human's _long_ list of violent protagonists.

"I'm just saying that there's _nothing inherently wrong_ with playing video games, _not even the violent ones_. _Some people just like relieving stress after a frustrating day_… _like me, for example_. I have a lot of _stress_ these days because I often have _horrible nightmares_ about the Underground, and _killing fictional characters is a safer alternative to being a school shooter, isn't it_?" Frisk replied, turning back to the computer screen and continuing Ayano's murder spree using _Bad Time Mode_.

Shaking his head, Sans turned around and walked away, unable to muster up the energy to argue further.

_Violence is violence, violence is horrible, and pointless violence should always be avoided at all costs, even in a fictional universe._

He certainly didn't agree with the kid's reasoning, but he was too _lazy_ to do anything meaningful about it.

_It really wasn't his problem, anyway._

**The End.**


End file.
